Running From My Past
by Mrs.Book-Worm112
Summary: Hermione is trying to move on after Severus says he never loved her, even after everything that happened. Can it be true? Or is he lying? Rated M for later chapters! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Suffering

**Ohs, BTW: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! xD **

* * *

><p>I ran.<p>

I ran from Hogwarts. From my past. From my friends. From my one, true love who didn't love me after all this time.

I didn't matter that we won the war, that the Dark Lord is gone, or the fact that _HE _survived. My life was over.

I swallowed as I thought back to that awful night.

_"But Severus.." I said through tears standing outside in the courtyard. _

_"Look Miss. Granger! You saved my life! That's it! Nothing more! You assumed something that was completely out of line and not true!" He snapped at me with meanful eyes._

_"You liar!" I screeched at the lost of my first name "Before this war even happened, I felt the electric current that flows through our bodies when we touched on accident. I saw the way you stared at me; the way your eyes had longed for me. Look me in the eyes and say you didn't feel it. Look me in the eyes and say you don't love me!" _

_"I do not love you Miss. Granger!" He said looking into my eyes. I looked into his eyes hoping to find some kind of remorse or maybe even the smallest hint of lying._

_I saw none. My heart shattered at that moment._

_He really didn't love me. That time I kissed him when I realized he was still alive, all those late nigh, deep conversations in the hospital, and me caring for him meant nothing to him. I was just his little puppet; beening used over and over again until he didn't need me anymore._

_I couldn't breathe._

_I turned away from him as the tears poured down my face. Without thinking, I ran to the corridors. I started to pack. I can't be here anymore. I couldn't bare seeing Severus Snape's face anymore after tonight. _

I had waited until the next morning before I left. I wrote a note and set it on Headmaster's desk saying how I'm leaving and I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I can't explain why right now. I just had to get out of here and I hoped she'd understand.

That was six months ago. I was now living on the outter region of London in my parent's old house. It's a two story house on ten acre property with a horse stable and a beautiful back porch. I've loved this house growing up. I would always go out and ride Sassy when I was upset. She would bump her head against mine. It was like she was saying 'Everything's gonna be alright. You'll see'. She was my comfort. I was able to track her down not to long ago and brought her back home. Every morning, I'm up feeding her and taking her for a stroll around the fenced property.

Not much has change in this house.

My room was the same. Light blue covers on my queen size bed, the dresser with my favorite jeans, my shelves full of books, my homework desk, and my light blue walls I had painted myself. It was just the way I left it before I went to help Harry search for horcruxes.

_Sigh._

_Harry. Ron. Ginny. Neviile. Luna _They were probably all freaking out, trying to find me. I'm surprised none of them thought to look here. Maybe they thought it held too many memories since I wiped my parents memories of me. But, no.

I shooked the thoughts out of my head as I cooked me some chicken alfredo for lunch and gave Crookshanks a treat. I couldn't think of them now. Their lives were better off without me...right?

Hadn't I caused enough discomfort?

I fixed my plate when the chicken was done and walked to the couch. I laid a blanket over my legs and began to eat. Crookshanks quickly followed and curled on my lap. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. I had to admit, this was one of the few Muggle inventions that I actually liked.

This is how I spend most of time. Drowning in the soap operas of Young and the Restless and Day of Our Lives. Yea, I know. Not a wonderful life. But it's not like I had bills to pay. The Ministry had paid us compensation for the emotional strain we had to go through. I was set.

Sounds coming from my fireplace drew me out of my thoughts. Instinctively, I jumped up, grabbed Crookshanks, and pulled my wand from my back. (I started hiding my wand between my skin and the material of my jeans and my tanktop. Stupid war. A girl can't even relax!) I stood on the opposite side of the stairs and hid. I watched through the railing as the figure came completely out of the fireplace.

My jaw hit the ground. It was Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? ;D<strong>


	2. You Found Me

**Ok guys! Chapter two ~ My computer has been going crazy so I know I've added this chapter a million times! Sorry y'all! Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, shit!<em>

Am I seeing things? I blinked several times trying to focus. Harry Potter, my best friend, couldn't possibly be standing there. I've gone mad!

Harry started looking around the living room trying to find any signs of me. I could see the desperation in his eyes. The blackness under his eyes also said 'I haven't slept in six months!'

Guilt washed over me. He had been so worried that he couldn't sleep. I'm the world's worst best friend!

Even though I felt so bad, I couldn't decide if I should step out from behind the staircase or hide until he leaves. Before I could make a decision, Crookshanks jumped out my arms and bolted for Harry.

Shock crossed his features as he bent over to pick him up.

"Crookshanks?" Harry whispered to the cat that was now rubbing his head on Harry's chest.

"Wait. If you're here then..." I've never seen Harry's eyes get so wide. He quickly looked at my plate of food and gasped. He set Crookshanks down and bolted to the door on the left leading to the kitchen.

"Hermione?" He called from the kitchen. I cringed. Looks like I don't have much of a choice now! I can't stand to hear him like that.

I slipped my wand back into place and stepped out. At that same moment, Harry rushed back into the living room ready to bolt up the stairs. When his eyes made contact with mine, he froze as if he didn't believe I was standing there. Wasn't I like that a few moments earlier?

I could see all the emotions in his eyes: Hurt. Anger. Confusion. But the most dominate was Relief.

I tried to think of something to say to him. After a few minutes of slience, I decided to just give up.

"Hi..."

"Hey.." Harry replied barely a whisper.

I could feel the tension fill the atmosphere. Out of habit, the grabbed my left elbow with my right hand.

What was he thinking? Does he hate me now? I wouldn't blame him. I would hate me, too.

"Harry I'm so - oooff!" I was stopped short when Harry pulled me into a bear hug.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to cry into his chest. How could I have done this to him?

"Oh Hermione! Do you know how mad I have become trying to find you? And only expecting the worst? We've been going absoultely crazy! We haven't slept in months!"

_We? _I thought to myself. _He must mean our old group._

I pulled out of the hug to look at his face. Through tears I said, " We?"

"Yea. Me, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. We couldn't stop. We had to know you were ok and not in a ditch somewhere."

I pictured me laying on my back, blood running down my face and barely breathing. I shivered at the thought.

I also thought about how Seve-Professor Snape's name wasn't mentioned. I couldn't help but be crushed.

_Really Hermione? Are you still on him? _My mind screamed at me.

_Don't yell at the poor girl! _My heart protested. _She's in love with him. Lay off!_

Harry looked with concern as hurt spread across my face. I just shook my head at him.

Changing the subject, I said, "How did you find me here?"

Wiping a few stray tears away, he replied, "This is actually the last place I'd thought you'd be. It was the only other place I could think off. I figured you wouldn't have been able to come back because of you know..." His voice lowered. I just offered a sad smile. "Guess I was wrong."

Brightening the mood, I joked, "What? The-Boy-Who-Lived admitting he was wrong? Someone pinch me! I'm dreaming!"

He playfully punched my right arm as we broke into giggles. "Are you hungry? I could make you something."

"A glass of water would actually be nice."

"Right away! You can sit on the couch, if you'd like."

"Sure."

I walked past him into the kitchen. I quickly fixed his drink and dashed back to the living room. We had so much to catch up on! He was sitting on the right side of the couch so I sat down next to him on the left.

I handed it to him with a small smile. He took it, sipped a little, then looked back at me.

"Hermione?"

"Yea?" I knew what he was going to ask before it came out of his mouth. He set the glass on the coffee table.

"What did you leave?"

I quickly stood up and walked to the window over-looking the backyard.

Slience.

"If something was bothering you, why didn't you come talk to me? We're best friends! We should be able to tell each other things, Hermione! I could have helped you; maybe even changed your mind about leaving!" He was getting angry with each word.

Silence.

I heard him sigh behind me. He stood up and walked to my side.

"Please tell me."

I couldn't. Not yet, anyways.

"I...just needed to get away. Ok?"

"Come on Hermione!" His eyes were burning. "I know there's more than that!"

I snapped at him. "Look Harry. I will tell you in time. I can't right now."

Understanding filled his features. "Fine. But can I ask you one more thing?"

I half-smiled at him. "What, Potter?

"Will you come back to Hogwarts?"

"Yea right!" I scoffed. "I don't want to go back to that dreaded place!"

"You used to love that 'dreaded' place. We all our finishing our last year. You should, too. If you don't want to, you should at least let everyone know you're ok!" Harry pleaded.

I looked at him with a 'No way' look. He then pulled out his weapon.

The puppy eyes and pouted lip. I hate when he does this!

"God dammit, Harry!" I screamed at him.

"Is that a yes?" Harry beamed with excitement.

"Only for a few hours." I mumbled hoping he didn't hear.

He did.

"No way! You're at least staying for a week!" He ordered.

"Harry, I can't stay for a WEEK! I have to take care of Crookshanks and Sassy...Oh, don't you give me that look!" Them damn eyes and lip was back.

I'm going to kill him!

I huffed loudly. "Four days max!"

"Two day minimum!" Harry said with a smille.

I sighed. "Fine but I'm not leaving until tomorrow. You're welcome to stay overnight here."

Harry pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. "Thanks Hermione, but I can go back to Hogwards to sleep. Oh, and I'm not going to say anything. I want you coming back to be a surprise! I'll be here at ten o'clock sharp to get you, ok?"

With a pout, I said, "Yes Mister Potter."

He boomed with laughter and headed towards the fireplace. "Bye 'Mione! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, he was gone.

My heart began to race as it finally hit me. I'm going to Hogwarts.

I'm going to have to face... _HIM._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I will have the next one up soon!<strong>


	3. Facing My Fears

Here's chapter three! BTW, I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot!

* * *

><p><em>UGH! <em>I thought sitting up causing the covers to fall to my waist.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 3:30 a.m! Really? Why can't I sleep?

_Oh, yea. _I grimaced as I dropped onto my back. I could have just said no! Of course, I didn't. Harry was so happy to see me that I couldn't upset him. I've done that enough. But, I'm not ready to see _him._

_I have spend the last six months trying to forget! I've tried to forget the two months I took care of him and that kiss... _

I grabbed the nearest pillow.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the thin material. I dropped my hands but kept the pillow on my head.

_How am I going to get through this? How am I going to be able to look Sev-Snape in the face after all this time? Will it be awkward? Will he try to have a conversation with me..? _

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt pawing at my face. I pulled the pillow away to see a very confused and angry cat on my stomach. "I'm alright Crookshanks. You can go back to sleep." My words and calm state did not phase him. He turned in circles hissing like someone was hiding in my room. I smiled at him. He was on high alert until I picked him up and set him against my side. Within seconds, he forgot about the "intruder", curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"How can you fall asleep so fast?" I complained to the sleeping cat. "I guess it's because you don't have to worry about how your friends will react to seeing you or how your going to look the love of your life in the face knowing he could careless about you." Slient tears ran down my face. This stress is going to be the death of me!

Thirty minutes had passed, though it seemed like hours, before I stopped crying. Finally, I started to fall asleep. I snuggled deep into my bed and pulled the covers to my neck. _Don't think of him or your friends tonight. There will be plenty of that tomorrow. Go to sleep, Hermione. _I told myself. _You'll need all of the strength you can get. _

With that last thought, I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Beep! Beep!

I groaned as I hit the off button on my alarm. The sun was shinning brightly through my window. I sighed. _Of course it would shine right in my face. _Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I look at the clock. 8:30 a.m already? Harry will be here in an hour and a half. Guess I better start moving. Noticing the fur on my side, I look to see Crookshanks is still out like a light. _Even big and mighty protectors have to sleep sometimes. _I giggled at the thought.

I carefully got out of my bed without waking him. I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet and began to pack. I probably should have done this last night, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It had felt like a dream. Had Harry really come, or am I losing my sanity? No. He had come. Maybe my mind was hoping it was a dream.

I stuffed my favorite jeans, blouses, and a few dresses into the suitcase. "Go ahead and pack for four days. Who knows? I might change my mind." I said to myself. _Translation: Your friends are going to bat their pretty little eyes and you're going to give in. _My mind smarted off.

Probably.

By this time, it was 9:00 am. One more hour. I grabbed a black skirt that came to my knees, a plain blue tee, matching bra and panties, and jumped into the shower. I cleaned every inch of my body hoping to wash away my stress. Much to my dismay, it failed. I finally gave up and got out. Using my wand, I removed the water from my body. I put my bra and panties on, and I brushed my hair fairly quickly_._ Seeing that it was wavy and was going to cooperate, I decided to leave it down. I pulled my tee over my head and slipped on my skirt. I stuck my head into my room to check the time. 9:45? I stayed in the shower too long!

_SHIT!_

I put my wand under my arm and took off. My black flats were on in a flash, and my watch and earrings were on before I could even blink. I scooped a still sleeping Crookshanks with one hand and grabbed my suitcase with the other. I sped down the stairs trying not to trip. I placed my now very agitated cat on the couch and sat the suitcase on the floor. Grabbing the care instructions for Sassy, I ran to the stables through the back door in the kitchen. I stapled them to the door for the neighbor Megan. She volunteered to watch her until I got back. She thinks I have a family emergency in Italy. Typical Muggle.

I stepped back into the house and darted to the laundry room. Scanning the room, I finally found Crookshanks' cage, treats, food, bowls, and litter in a huge bag. I hauled everything into the living room and double checked my list in my head. I was missing something! _Suitcase: Check. Crooksshanks: Check. His stuff: Check. Hmmmmm..._

My purse!

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed it. I slipped my wand in and walked back. Determining I had everything, I sat next to Crookshanks on the couch and took deep breaths. 9:55 a.m my watch blinked at me. _You have five minutes to get yourself together! You can do this!_

It's exactly 10:00 a.m when my doorbell rings. _Huh?_

I cautiously opened the door to see Harry wearing his Gryffindor robe and a very addicting smile. Confusion spread across my face. Before I could ask the obvious question, he spoke. "I thought we could use the car, so you wouldn't have to carry your stuff." _Oh, duh Granger!_

"Oh. I didn't think of that." I said letting the contagious smile appear on my face.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't be smart ALL the time! You got to let others have a turn!" Harry said with a grin. Instead of responding, I punched him in the stomach.

"Ooooof! It's good to see you can still throw a punch.." He stated in a pained voice. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go before I change my mind!"

"Alright, alright! Here, let me get those. You can grab Crookshanks and go sit in the passenger seat." He ordered as he entered the house. Crookshanks immediately ran for him and rubbed his head on Harry's ankle.

"Harry, I can help-" I started to argue as he bent down to pet the cat.

"No, Hermione! I'll get it. Go."

"Ok, ok! Just offering!" I giggled. I picked up Crookshanks and his stuff as I walked out the front door. I smiled from ear to ear seeing the blue car in my driveway. I couldn't remember how many times we got in trouble taking that car for a joy ride. I set Crookshanks in the passenger seat while I put his stuff in the back.

I watched Harry lock up the house and put my stuff next to Crookshanks'. Climbing into the seat, I put Crookshanks in my lap, which he seemed to like. Harry started the engine and we took off down the road. I watched as my home for the past six months disappeared in the rearview mirror. _Deep breaths, Granger. Deep breaths._

Once we were in the clear, Harry hit the invisiblity button and we zoomed into the sky. We began talking about the good old days when things were so simply. I wish I could back to the days before the war. The biggest issue of the day was not getting caught after curfew! I sure do miss those days.

"Remember when I made Polyjuice potion our second year? That was a totally disaster!" I said in between giggles. "It wasn't a total bust!" he argued. "I worked for me and Ron."

I smiled. "True, but I couldn't believe I turned myself into a cat! How had I picked up a cat hair? Shouldn't I have been able to tell the difference? There's a big distinction from human and cat hair! What on earth was I thinking!" Harry laughed at my rambling. As I was about to continue, Harry pointed up ahead.

Turning my attention to the window, the towers of Hogwarts broke through the clouds. Deep down, I wanted to turn around; to be far away from here. _Keep your cool. Everything's going to be alright! _I knew Harry was watching me, so I turned my head away to my window. "We got here pretty fast. It's only 2 in the afternoon." I whispered.

I heard him sigh. "I know you're nervous. It'll be ok. I promise."

I shook my head still not meeting his eyes. "You can't promise me that." I saw his head shake out of the corner of my eye. "What's really bothering you 'Mione? You love this place! Well, loved. Why don't you want to be here?" He asked looking back through the front windshield.

I was tempted to tell him the truth about Snape. _Not yet. _My mind told me. _You'll know when._ I settled for the other issue.

"What if they hate me?" I replied barely a whisper finally looking at him.

He landed the car and turned the engine off before he looked at me. "Hermione, they could NEVER hate you. Will they be mad? Probably, but did you really expect anything else? They are going to be hurt, because you left with no explanation. Just like me, they feel like they could have helped and convinced you to stay. But, hate you? Never."

I looked forward to see we were outside the gate. My heart began to race. _You can't leave. They deserve to know you're ok._

Taking a deep breath, I looked back at Harry. "Ready?"

He smiled. "Whenever you are." He gave me an encouraging hug and got out the car. Reaching behind me, I grabbed Crookshanks' cage and forced him in. Putting my purse on my shoulder, I stepped out of the car and helped Harry get all my stuff. Harry dragged it all to the side and shut the car doors. "Thanks boy. We'll see you in a few days." The car blew the horn, turned around, and flew away. We watched until he completely disappeared. Turning towards the gate, we began to walk. I grabbed Crookshanks' cage and my suitcase while Harry held the bag with Crookshanks' stuff. Even though he wanted to, I would not let him carry my stuff again.

A thought quickly entered my mind. "How are we getting in, Harry?" He wouldn't answer me. "Hello? Earth to Potter!" I said laughing.

With a smirk, he finally said, "You're Miss Hermione Granger, the smartest young wizard of our time. Think about it. How would we get in?"

It dawned on me. "Someone would have to open it from the inside..." My voice trailed as I looked at him. The big smile on his face gave him away.

"Harry James Potter, who are earth did you tell?" Harry turned his head back to the gate. Turning that way, I could see a figure leaning his back on the gate waiting to let us in. As we got closer, I could start making out some details. _He's a little taller than me and very skinny. He has to be a student since he's wearing robes. Dang, he looks familiar! _My mind slowly started putting the clues together. _Wait a minute...That can't be! Can it?_

When we were about ten feet away, I could see the blond hair shimmering in the sun. Knowing he would hear me, I spoke as my smile spread across my lips.

"Draco?"


	4. Welcome Home

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Turning around, Draco quickly opened the gate. He smiled at me, grabbed my stuff, put them on the ground, and replied, "Well, well! Look who decides to join the party. You know, Granger, you are a VERY hard person to find!"<p>

Draco and I had gotten close after the war. At first, I wanted nothing to do with him. I was very hateful to him. Of course, that was before I found him sitting on the bank of the lake. I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was actually crying! He explained everything to me. He never wanted anything to do with the Dark Arts and now his life was completely ruined. He also apologized for all the name calling. He was trying to be the son his father wanted. Draco finally realized that he needed to be him, not who his father wants him to be. I tried to comfort him to the best of my ability.

I instantly felt guilty. People were avoiding him and being cruel. I made a quick decision to step in. Everyday, I would hang out with him and invite him to sit with our group. Everyone was against it except for Ginny. She always saw things the way I did. It took a while, but we got them on board. All of us were inseperable. We'd hang out, act like fools, and have fun like the war never happened.

About a month later, Draco decided Hogwarts wasn't best for him right now. I was sad to see him go, but this is what he needed. I was there when Draco told everyone goodbye. He was bombared with hugs and tears. Lastly, He went to the hospital to talk to his Godfather. Snape had shook his hand and wish him the best. When he was done, I helped him carry his stuff and walked him out to the gate. Draco then pulled me into a hug and thanked me for everything. Of course, I was crying.

"You better write me Draco! I'm serious!" I said through a half smile and tears.

Pulling away from the hug, he replied, "Geez, Granger! I already said five times I will!"

I laughed. "I know, I know! I'm sorry! Now, go before you miss your train." I exclaimed pushing out the gate.

He smirked at me then started walking away. "Draco!" I called. He slowly turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." With a smile, He waved and disappeared into the night. We sent letters all the time. We wrote constantly. I even told him that I had left Hogwarts. Like Harry, he wanted a reason.

I would always blow off the question.

I had been away from Hogwarts for three months when he sent me a letter saying he was going back. He had missed it too much. Draco pleaded for me to come along. I kindly declined but asked for him to keep writing. He did, but we'd never talk about the others. It was just what we were up to and I was quite alright with that.

Before I understood what he was about to do, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning me.

"Draco!" I giggled. "Put me down before I get sick!"

"HA! Never!" He replied in laughter still spinning me. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It's the best one I got so far. It actually calmed me a little. "Come on, Malfoy!"

He laughed at me but set me down. "I'm sorry, Granger. I'll squeeze you to death another time! Right now, let's get you inside. I'm sure McGonagall will want to see you."

I gulped. _Oh, I'm so going to get it! _Draco seemed to notice my distress.

"Relax, Granger. McGonagall isn't going to kill you. She just wants to talk to you." My eyes doubled in size.

"She knows I'm coming?" I gasped looking at Harry.

"I had to 'Mione. She knew something was up. If it helps, she was very excited when I told her I had found you. McGonagall was worried just like the rest of us," Harry replied.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult. Honestly, I'm nervous as hell!"

Draco scoffed. "The great Hermione Jean Granger has fought so many evil and dangerous people without breaking a sweat. You mention McGonagall, and she about pisses on herself!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "FYI, Draco. She can still throw a punch.."

Draco backed away about five feet.

"I'm not going to punch him! He has a point Harry." I said controlling my right hand. "I've always looked up to McGonagall. I don't want to disappoint her."

"Hermione..." Draco's voice agrued. "You're not a disappointment, ok? Quit worrying! Just get your ass in the castle!" Harry shook his head in agreement.

"Ok, ok! I get the point! I'm going, I'm going!" I exclaimed grabbing my things. I shoved Crookshanks stuff in Harry's hands.

As I walked past them, I mumbled, "Jerks..." I smiled when I got glares. Pretty sure I'll be paying for that later.

They stay close behind me until we got to the door. Draco ran ahead and opened it for me. "Thanks." I whispered nervously.

I take a step in. Glancing around, I noticed how everything was still the same. I felt a sense of comfort. This had and will always be my home. I hadn't realized how much I missed this place.

Harry got in front of me. He looked back at me and said,"I'm going to lead you to McGonagall. We are going to take you through the secret tunnels and pray no one will see you, ok?" I nod.

Harry quickly open the passage behide a painting and motions me to enter. Luckly, no one is around to see. We all rush in and Draco shuts the door. I follow them through a series of tunnels for about five minutes when we finally reach the end. Harry opens the door and sticks his head out. The coast is clear. "Her office is down this next hall. Let's go." We hop out and take off.

We round the corner and stroll down the hall. I could see the sliver door at the end. I started to take deep breathes. _Everything's going to be alright! Chill!_ Harry stopped outside the door. Three loud knocks rang through the hall. "Come in." A familiar voice calls through the door.

All three of us walk in to see Headmistress McGonagall reading a book behind her desk. To the left of her is a portrait I had never seen before. _Hmmm. I wonder who's in it._ To her right, I see my heaven. A mountain of books labeled from A to Z upon several bookshelves! I'm in such awe that I set my stuff down.

After a few moments, McGonagall looks up from her book. Her mouth hits the floor but immediately turns into the biggest grin I had ever seen. "Miss Hermione Granger!" She sings as she places her book on her desk. "I can't believe you're here!" She quickly stands, walks around the desk, and embraces me into a big hug.

"How are you doing, Professor? Or Headmistress? I'm not sure what to call you now!" I said pulling away. Laughing, she said, "You can call me either one, or if you prefer, Minerva."

_Whoa._

She was giving me permission to use her first name! "In that case, you must call me Hermione."

"Alright then. Gentlemen, will you please bring Hermione's things to the spare quarters a couple of halls down? I need to speak with her." I gulped. _Here we go._

Harry looked at me with concern. I smiled at him with a nod. Harry and Draco took my things and walked out. Before I could say anything, She motioned for me to sit.

"How have you been Hermione?" Minerva asked in concern as she sat back at her desk. I was confused by the question. _She wasn't going to ask what everyone else has asked? _She must have understood my expression.

"Look, Hermione. I'm not going to pry about why you left. I'm not that type of person. But, If you need to talk about it, I'll be here." I smiled lightly. "Thank you Minerva."

"Are you're just visiting?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Just a couple of days, maybe a week."

Her expression turned sad. "I guess you won't be finishing your last year then."

I shook my head. "No."

_Unless I change my mind. I did really miss this place._

I sighed looking around. "To answer your first question, I've been fine. Taking life one day at a time. I've been keeping up with my reading and my magic." I lied smoothly. So I thought.

Minerva just smiled. "You mean laying on your couch watching Muggle TV." I laughed. "Am I that horrible of a liar?" Before Minerva could answer, A voice from the portrait interrupted.

"Yes, indead you are Miss Granger. If I remember correctly, you were much smoother at covering your lies. Seems time away has made it far more difficult." Gosh, I had missed that voice so much.

"Good to see you too, Professor Dumbledore."

In the portrait, he is seated on a stone bench drinking a cup on tea in the robes he wore when he died. From the trees and blue sky around him, I conclude he is in a park of some sort. I thought that maybe he'd be sad being stuck in there. Actually, he looks quite content and peaceful.

"Didn't I tell you Minerva?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his lips. Minvera's lips curled into a smile unwillingly. Curiosity fills my mind. "Tell her what, Sir?"

"I told Minerva that it wouldn't be long before you would come back. This is your home. You will always find your way back here intentionally or not." He beamed at me. _When did he tell her that? _

As if reading my mind, Minerva spoke. "Yes, he did. Three days ago. Of course, I should know better than to doubt him." She smiled. "But, we had been looking for so long. I had almost lost hope on you Hermione." The edges of her mouth turned down. Guilt washed over me.

"I'm so sorry Minerva. I wish I could explain why, but I can't. I think it would kill me to. Maybe in time I'll be able to give you answers. I just...can't..." I fought the tears threatening to brim over. Two soft, fragile arms wrapped around my frame. "Shhhhh. I understand. I don't expect answers right now. I'm just glad to have you back and know you are not hurt. How about we talk about this later and I'll show you to your quarters? Then you can go find your friends." Minerva suggested.

Nodding, I stood from my chair. As I turned around to walk to the door, the voice called for me. "Miss Granger?"

I looked in his direction. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm also here for you if you need to talk. And I always will be." I smiled at the man and walked out the door with Minerva right on my heels. She chatted my ears off as we walked down the hall. I wasn't even listening. My mind was on the one person I didn't want to think about.

_Does he know I'm here? If he does, what does he think about my return? If he doesn't, what will his reaction be? Should I even care? No, you shouldn't. But, sadly, you do. _

Another thought hits me like a ton of bricks.

That smile on Professor Dumbledore's lips. It was like he knew something... _Oh God! Could he know why I left? That man was always to smart for his own good! I'll have to talk to him in private._

I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't realize Minerva has lead me down five different halls until she suddenly stops outside an oak wood door. "Well here we are dear! I hope you like it."

Walking in, I'm speechless. The whole room is covered in Gryffindor colors. In the middle of the room is a four-post queen size bed. The bedding and pillows look like they were painted by a professional painter. The colors are swirled and makes such a beautiful pattern. I have a writing desk similiar to the one at home, a nice walk-in closet, and my own bathroom. This room is amazing!

The boys had nicely set my stuff in the closet and let Crookshanks out to investigate. I'll have to remember to thank them.

"Minerva...This is amazing! I can't thank you enough! It's absoultely beautiful!"

Minerva smiles at my reaction. "I'm glad you like it. Oh, look at the time! It's 4:30! I'll leave you to unpacked and to settle. Supper will be served at 5:30 sharp! Oh, and Harry will be saving you a seat at the Gryffindor table so you can suprise your friends." She hugged me and walked out. As the door shut, I heard her say, "I'll see you at dinner!"

I smile as she leaves. I can't believe how understanding Minerva has been. Had I overreacted to everything? I think I have. Minerva had always been my Hogwarts mother. I could go to her for anything. I should have known better than to think she would disown me. I guess being away for six months messed with my mind.

Breaking from my thoughts, I start to get ready. I walk straight to my closet to see that the boys had left me a suprise. My old school robes. I pull them from the hanger and hugthem to my body. Should I wear them? No, not today. I want to make an impression.

I quickly hang up my robes and throw my suitcase open. After about five minutes of digging, I find it. I lay my red and black plaid shirt, black leggings, and black flats on my bed. Perfect. I undress and put my leggings on. After I finish buttoning up my shirt up, I slip on my flats and walk to the mirror. With a flick of my wand, my hair becomes straight hanging halfway down my back. I grab my black bracelets and put them on. I suddenly remember I brought my black heart necklace and matching earrings. I place them on in a flash. I look pretty damn hot if I do say so myself.

A loud knock grabs my attention. "Who's there?"

"Your favorite person in the whole wide world!" A high pitched voice calls back. I burst into giggles. "Draco, You are horrible at talking like a girl!" I tell him as I check my hair in the mirror.

The door opens and I hear his laughter. "Hermione, you have permanently hurt my...whoa." I look at him through the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with sweet, innocent Hermione?" I roll my eyes. "Are you suggesting I look like a slut?"

He grins. "Now that you mention it..." My eyes narrow. "Of course not. Little Hermione got confident over the course of a couple of hours. I'm a little shocked that I get to bring such a beautiful woman to dinner."

I could feel the blush spread across my face. "Thanks Malfoy. You're bring sexy back with those robes." I say with a wink.

With a smirk on his face, he starts posing which cause me to start laughing hysterically. "Alight, alright. As much as I would love to keep modeling for you, I'm quite hungry."

I take one look in the mirror while I put my wand into my purse. My face drops as the dreaded thought presents itself in my mind.

_Here we go. You are going to see him. But, you will be ok. You will be with friends and everything will be fine. _Realizing Draco is watching me with concern, I put my 'Everything is alright' mask on. I quickly feed Crookshanks and grab my purse.

I link arms with Draco and smile up at him. "Let's go." Draco looks at me questionly but doesn't push the issue. "Alrighty. Let's go" Draco brought me up-to-date with all the gossip. Harry and Ginny are still together. Not suprising. Neville and Luna have feelings for each other but neither one will admit it. Ron and Lavender started dating right after I left. Good. Ronald needs to move on. "As for me, I'm riding solo. I haven't found that special girl yet." Draco snickered.

"You will. What girl could resist the sexiness that is Draco Malfoy!" A huge grin takes over my face.

He scoffes. "I would be flattered, but the whole trying not to burst out laughing face you're making completely ruined it. But still, thank you."

Then, without warning, his face turns serious which causes my face to drop. "When people look at me, they see my past. They don't look at who I am now. All they think about is me being a Death Eater. I wish they would realize I didn't want that. I had no choice!" Poor Draco. I rub his arm and put my head on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "It's going to take time Draco. Much more time than you will like. People are stubborn and hard-headed."

Trying to lighten the mood, he laughs. "Like a certain Gryffindor I know." I lightly punch him on the arm. "Hey! Don't talk about Harry like that! He's not here to defend himself!" All I get is an eye roll. At least he's not all depressed now. When we make the corner, the Great Hall's door is wide open and is bussing with talk. Draco's face lights up. "Ready to suprise the guys and break some hearts?"

I laugh and return the enthusiasm. "Let's do it!" With all the courage I can pull together, we walk into the Great Hall.


	5. Singing Away The Pain

Alright guys! New chapter. Broken by Seether has been in my head for WEEKS and I decided to work it into my story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was lit up with candles and laughter. I could not help but smile as I scanned the room. All the students were taking their places at the house tables. The candles were hanging from the ceiling illuminating the whole hall. It gave everything and everyone a beautiful glow. It was very breath-taking.<p>

The Head Table was full from one end to the other. But, I couldn't bare to linger there now. My focus was on my friends. How are they going to react?

I tighten my hold on Draco as we draw closer to them. I'm so worried that I barely heard the whispers.

"Oh my god. That's Hermione Granger!"

"Looks like she didn't drop of the face of the earth after all."

"Whoa! Is she and Malfoy a thing now?"

"Oh, come on! Don't be ridculious! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Really?" I hear Draco scoff next to me.

Draco leans in towards me. "What the hell does it matter who we're dating?" I giggle at his annoyance. "I know. They're immature. Don't listen to a single word."

As we get closer to the table, I could she that Harry and Ginny were on the isle side while Luna, Neville, and Ron were on the opposite side. I knew exactly how I was going to do this.

"Here we go. Now or never." Draco whispers in my ear. Even though my mind is screaming never, my heart tells me now. I pull away from Draco and stand directly behind Ginny. Luna looks up and stares at me with wide eyes. I put my finger over my lips sliencing her. Before Ginny can turn around, I covered her eyes with my hands.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. Neville and Ron snap their heads up and gawk at me. Her hands move to mine trying to pry them off. She fails. "Harry, get this person off on me!" Harry laughs while the rest of them are still in shock. "I don't think I have the power to but you can guess if you want."

Ginny sighs. "Fine. Is it Draco?"

"Why do you assume it's me? I don't cause all the mischief around here!" Draco says as if he was hurt. I hold in a giggle.

"Well, excuse me! Is it Hagrid?" I shook her head no. "Why would Hagrid come and mess with you?" Harry said laughing. "Shut it Potter!" Ginny threatened.

"I would guess Ronald but he was sitting right in front of me so..." I finally decided to give up.

"My hands must be really manly since all you guessed were boys!" I exclaim in laughter.

I feel her tense. She immediately rips my hands from her face. I take a step back expecting the worse. "HERMIONE!" She jumps up and squeezes me to death. "Ginny...Can't...Breathe!" Her hug loosens but she doesn't let go. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Ginny sqeauks out bouncing up and down. By now the whole Great Hall was watching.

"Ginny! Let the girl breathe." Ronald says with shock still in his voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!" Ginny stated with tears pooring down her face. Guilt washed over me.

"I missed you, too, Ginny!" I squeeze her with a quick hug. Pulling away, I look at the others. "Well! Are you going to hug me or just stare like you've seen a ghost?" I wish I hadn't said that. Ginny's tackle was nothing compared to Neville. He grabs me by the waist like Draco had and spins me in the middle of the isle. I laugh at him. "It's good to see you Neville." I say once he put me down.

"Granger, I could kick your ass right now, but because I'm so happy to see you, I'll let it slide." Neville looks at me with a smile. "My ass thanks you for the kindness." Neville roars with laughter. A little voice calls behind me. "Hermione."

"Luna! How are you?" I asked while hugging her. "I'm fine. How about you?" I smile at her. "I'm doing great now that I'm here! I've missed you all so much!"

"Well, If you missed us, then why haven't I got a hug yet?" Ronald exclaimed. I walk up to him and give him a big hug. "That's better!" I pull away shaking my head. "I've never been hugged so much in my life!" Chuckles fill the air. "Come on guys. Let's sit. Supper should be starting." Harry tells us.

I don't hear because I've just now noticed the stare boaring into my back. He's looking at me. I have to make it look like I don't care. That I've moved on. _Good Luck with that one. _My mind spats. "Hermione?" Ginny calls me back to reality. "Come sit by me!"

"Alright, but let me go hug the professors." I grab Draco's arm. "Sit down. I'll be back." Concern fills his eyes. "You sure? I can come with you-" I cut him off. "No, no. It's alright. Just going to say hi. I can practically see Hagrid bouncing out his chair!" I turn from him and make my way to the Head Table.

I feel the stare coming from my left. I don't have to turn to know they're black eyes. Still, I refuse to look. McGonagull is the first to greet me. "Hermione, dear!" She walks around the table and hugs me. "Good to see you again, Minerva." We smile at the double meaning.

Within five minutes, I'm pulled into twenty different directions for hugs and tears. Finally, I got to hug the one person I love like an Uncle.

"My, my Hermione. You look so beautiful." Hagrid says while hugging me. "Thank you, Hagrid. How's my favorite person doing?" We laugh and start talking about everything: what I had been doing, the latest Hogwarts news, and how long I was staying. He was sad the hear I would only be here for a short time, but he was happy I had come, nevertheless.

Hagrid was cutting off my air supply for the hundredth time when Minerva announces supper time. "I'll come visit you tomorrow, ok? I'm starving!" I say to Hagrid. "Of course! I'll have tea ready for ya! Say two o'clock?" I nod. "That's perfect!" I give him one final hug before making my way back to the Gryffindor table.

_I hope nobody noticed how I didn't even look Snape's way. Or how his eyes never left me the whole time I was talking to the other professors. Why is my life so complicated?_

I take my seat between Ginny and Draco as I glance from friend to friend trying to think of something to say. What could I say that would make things alright between us? When the food appears, it seems like I don't have to say anything. Conversation picks up and we sail through dinner. It feels just like old times: stuffing our faces, telling jokes, and laughing. I haven't been so happy since I left. It was like I never did. Like I never turned my back on this place.

Tapping of a glass brings our attention to the Head Table. Minerva stands and waits for slience. She announces how proud she is of them for their excellent grades and dedication to the school. We are also reminded of the Quidditch game tomorrow between the school's biggest rivals: Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Oh, I'm so watching that game so I can watch the best house in the school kick your house's ass!" I whisper to Draco. He grimances. "We shall see, Gryffindor. We shall see."

"Finally," Minvera continues, "we have a special guest with us this week." _Oh, Minerva! You know I hate the attention! _"Miss Hermione Granger will you please stand." Trying not to groan, I stand and wave around the hall. "Some of you may know her while the others will not. You'll see her traveling around campus. I expect you all to treat her with respect and make her feel welcomed. Since you have been doing amazing this school year and in honor of our guest, I have pushed curfew back to ten o'clock for tonight. You are dismissed."

Cheers errupt and thank you's are thrown my way. "So, Granger...What are we going to do for the next three and a half hours?" Draco asks standing up.

"Do like we always do!"

Questioning looks are shot my way. Not realizing the professors are walking by, I reply, "Raise hell!"

We all giggle until a voice behind me makes us slient. "Miss Granger, as happy as I am to have you here, please don't tear up my school." I look up to smile shyly at the Headmistress. I immediately feel his stare on my face. I ignore him.

"Of course, Minvera. You know me better than anyone. I totally meant we are going to raise our knowledge by studying." An 'Uh huh' is her response as she walks away with the other professors following her.

He is still staring at me. I guess he wants me to look at him as he passes. It's very tempting, but I face the guys before I give in. It's not long after when I feel his presence leave the room. I'm not quite ready to face that just yet.

"So McGonagall let's you call her by her first name now?" Ron asks me.

I shrug. "Yea. I don't know why, but she said I could. Anyways, I thank we should go rock out in the courtyard. I like looking at the stars."

"Alright." Harry agrees. "Let's all meet there in about five minutes."

"Ok. See you in a few." I start walking down the whining halls that lead to my quarters.

_This has been better than I have expected. Everyone has been wonderful. For now anyway. Eventually, they are going to try to get answers out of me. What will I say? Should I come up with a lie? I'm so confused. And it doesn't help that HE has been staring me down. Sadly, I'm going to run into that, too! That's going the be absolutely horrible. How am I going to react? _

When I glance up, I realize I'm standing in front of my door. I lean my head against it and groan. "What am I going to do?" I whisper to myself.

All of a sudden, I feel someone staring. Picking up my head, I glance to my left. Nothing. Not a soul in here but me. _Granger, you're really starting to lose it!_

Sighing, I step into my room and grab my Gryffindor blanket Hagrid had got me for Christmas last year.

_Let's not worry about all of this right now. Go hang out with your friends and relax for awhile. We'll cross that bridge when we get there._

Taking a deep breath, I exit my room and head towards the courtyard. I'm so distracted by my thoughts, I don't feel the stare that is on me as I leave the hall. I walk out into the courtyard to see practically the whole school sharing our idea. I catch Ginny waving at me from the center of the courtyard.

"Whoa. The whole school is out here!" I say to here.

"Yea, I know! People hear us talking about coming out here and I guess they liked the idea." She replies right when the rest of our gang shows up. Taking all of our blankets, we put them together and sit down. Again, I'm sandwitched between Draco and Ginny.

Movement from my right catches my attention. I see professors laying down their blankets to joining us. _Can I not catch a break! Maybe he didn't come._ At that very moment, Snape walks out into the courtyard with a blanket. _OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD! _And, of course, Minerva would send him to a spot close by us! _Kill me now!_ Distracting myself, I start talking to Ginny. We start talking about anything and everything. Hours pass by and hanging with the guys is great. Then, the dreaded question is asked.

"So, what have you been up to since you left?" Ginny asks. _Here we go._

"Nothing really. I've been lazy for the past six months. My day consisted of eating, reading, eating, Muggle TV, eating, showering, and sleeping." I tell her honestly. No point in lying.

"Oh."

I could tell she wanted to questioning me further but she didn't. That would have to wait to later when we're alone.

"Every once in a while, I would go to a Muggle club to sing and dance. It's really not that great. Or the Muggle Library which sucks compared to ours."

"Whoa, wait a second. You sing?" Harry asks me in amazement. I shrug. "Not that well, but it helps relax me. It's like I sing all my worries out."

"Will you sing for us?" Luna says a little too loud. _Oh god! _"Uh...I don't know Luna." People surrounding us hears Luna and look at me.

"Oh, come on Hermione! Please?" Luna bats her eyes at me. "Umm..." Draco taps me on the shoulder. "If you want, I'll go get my guitar and we can sing together."

I raise my eyebrow. "You bought a guitar?" He laughs. "I had to have something to do. You want me to or not?" I sigh and look at my friends. They all stare at me with a look of 'Please?' I could refuse, but I'm badly out-numbered.

I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Go get the damn guitar." I groan.

"YES!" Luna screams out. I roll my eyes at her. _Watch me sound like a dying cow! Why couldn't you keep your mouch shut Granger! _

Draco smiles at me and races to his quarters. He's heard my singing a couple of times and said I was amazing. I'd always ignore him. Personally, I don't think I'm that great. "Hermione?" Minerva calls. "Yes?" I ask getting up and walking to her. "Did I hear right? Are you and Draco going to sing?"

I smile at her. "Yea. I've been forced against my will by my so called friends."

"Wonderful!" She exclaims. "We need some entertainment!"

"Minerva, I'm going to be horrible!"

"Nonsense! If Draco is eager to sing with you, you must have one amazing voice! You'll be fine dear."

At that moment, Draco runs up to me. "Ready?" I groan. "What are we even going to sing? Do they even know Muggle music?" He smiles at me. "Does it really matter? What do you want to sing?"

Thinking over it, I decide to sing my favorite sing by Seether. "Broken." The huge smile on Draco's face says that's exactly what he was thinking. "Let's do it." He grabs my arm and pulls me to our blankets. Harry and the gang look at us excitedly as we sit in front of them. The whole courtyard falls quite.

I can feel HIS eyes on me. I refrain from looking back. If I do, I won't be able to sing. Smiling at Draco, I motion him to begin. His hands move gracefully across the strings as he plays the intro. The ways he plays can make tears come to your eyes. A smile forms on his lips as he starts to sing.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.**_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

_**You've gone away.**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore.**_

Draco was absoultely amazing. I can tell by the looks he's getting. How am I going to follow after that? He senses my worry and smiles at me. I take a breath and take over.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again.**_

_**I wanna hold you high. You steal my pain away.**_

_**There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight.**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

We smile at each other while he plays the instrumental part. I glance around to see that everyone is shocked, but amazed by our singing. All of our friends are beaming at us and giving thumbs up. I even get an eyebrow wiggle from Hagrid. I stiffle a giggle. Draco and I both start singing the chorus together.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough.**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone.**_

Draco signals me to, as the muggles say, take her home.

_**You've gone away.**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore.**_

The music dies from the guitar. The courtyard errupts into cheers and applause. Draco drags me up and we bow. Harry is the first one to hug me. "Hermione, that was amazing! You should sing more often!" Everyone in the courtyard agreed.

"Thank you for the lovely entertainment Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. It's now time for us to head to our common rooms. Curfew is in ten minutes! Goodnight everyone." Minerva announces.

As the courtyard clears out, Minerva walks straight to me. "Oh, Hermione and Draco. That was the most beautiful singing I have ever heard. You two must do it often! Everyone enjoyed it!" Leaning in, she whispers to where only Draco and I can here. "I even think Professor Snape was speechless and that's a first."

Draco scoffs. "That's a little hard to believe Headmistress. My godfather? Speechless? I would have to see that with my own eyes!"

I can't listen to them talk about him. It's too much. I turn away from the conversation and start to pick up my blanket. I fold it neatly and tuck it under my arm. I hug Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny then bid them a goodnight. I do the same to Draco when he finally finishes talking to Minerva. "Hermione, we have to do that again. It was a blast."

"I agree. We need to decide when and what song." I say as we start to walk out of the courtyard and into the building. "Sounds like a plan. Well my room is this way." He says pointing to the left hall. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Think of a song!" He calls out to me as he walks away. I shake my head. _I really can't believe I sang in front of the whole school!_

Smiling to myself, I turn to my right and head towards my room. I'm about to turn down the hall that leads to my room when I ram into a black figure coming up the hall. I would have landed on my ass if two strong arms didn't catch me in time.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so-" I cut off when I realize who it is.

"Miss. Granger," The velvet voice says to me while his black as night eyes connect with mine.

"Professor Snape."


	6. Unwanted Conversations

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for posting this late. Forgive me. It's been very hectic in my household. I will try not to do it again, but no promises. Here is chapter six and I hope you enjoy. ~

* * *

><p>I quickly step out of his warm embrace and straighten out my clothes. My day was going quite well until now. Snape tries to meet my eyes, but I refuse to make eye contact.<p>

"Thank you, sir." I mumble under my breath low and quick. Without waiting for a response, I walk around him. _Do not trip._ _Keep walking. Almost to my room._

"Miss Granger? Wait."

_Damn. _

I take a deep breath and put on my brave face. The anger and betrayal are starting to bubble up, but I force them down. I turn towards the sound without actually looking at him.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I am very exhausted and would like to go to bed." I say icily. I had never spoken to him or anyone that way before. At the moment, I did not feel guilty. I have a right to be this way.

Silence fills the hallway. After a few moments, I see his eyes narrow out the corner of my eye.

"The attitude is not needed Miss Granger. I was just going to compliment you for the performance you and Draco did this evening-" I cut him off with the same tone, but this time I look him straight in the eyes.

"I was not looking for your approval, Professor, but nevertheless, thank you."

His jaw hits the floor. For once, he does not try to hide his shock. _Well, I thought I forced them down._ I quickly end the conversation before my stubbornness hurts the situation further.

"If that is all, I'll be off to bed." I rotate on my heels and basically run into my room. I shut the door urgently as I hear footsteps fade into the distance. Breathing deeply, I try to calm my racing heart and walk to my bed. Sitting down, I think about the encounter moments ago.

The look on his face was amazing. He was completely and utterly shocked. It felt pretty good for a moment. Suddenly, the guilt starts to sink in. All the man was trying to do was compliment my singing.

_Are you serious? _My mind says to me. _After everything he did, you feel bad for being rude to him?!_

A few tears trickle down my face as the battle rages inside me. I put my head into my hands and try to take deep breaths. I'm finally able to pull myself together long enough to change into a tank and sweat pants. I crawl into my bed with a sense of dread. What will my nightmare be tonight? Crookshanks curls beside me and within minutes, we are both asleep.

* * *

><p>Crookshanks is wrapped around my neck sound when I awake. I smile and carefully put him beside me. He fusses at the movement, but falls back into his slumber. I shake my head as I start to get ready for the day.<p>

I walk to the bathroom where I'm met with the most horrible looking woman. The darkness under her eyes says she has not slept. The deadness in her eyes says she's heartbroken.

The reflection sighs at me. Retrieving my wand from my purse, I begin to hide everything. I cannot risk anyone seeing me this way, especially him.

Yesterday's events flood my mind. Will I react like that every time he talks to me? After I finish covering the evidence, I get into the shower. After thirty minutes of gaining the Gryffindor courage, I exit. There is no hiding from him. I dry myself as I head to my suitcase. I pull out matching bra and panties, blue jeans, and a pink button up. I quickly get dressed to realize what time it is.

Nobody's going to be out there for another hour! Oh well. I can use this time to read! Grabbing a random book off of the shelf, I leave my quarters to go to my favorite spot. I walk outside to see my tree by the lake unoccupied. The wind is blowing, the birds are singing, and the lake is sparkling. It's absolutely beautiful out here! I make my way over to the tree and take a seat while I'm opening the book.

It seems pointless after a few minutes since I cannot focus on the book. There are too many thoughts running through my head. Taking a deep breath, I close the book and set it next to me. I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I close my eyes as the wind blows my hair.

_What am I doing here?_

I sigh. I truly do not know. I should have left as soon as everyone saw I was ok. Why sit here and torture myself? Maybe I should just leave tonight.

_No, you can't. You promised Harry you would stay at least two days._

I'm aware of the presence to my left as soon as he walks up. The strong smell hits my nose. Without opening my eyes, I speak to him causing him to laugh. "You're going to kill someone one day Mr. Malfoy if you keep pouring a whole bottle of cologne on you."

"How rude! I think I smell wonderful, thank you!" I laugh at him with my eyes still closed. "Hermione, What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?"

I shrug as I listen to the birds. "Everyone was still asleep, and I like to sit outside when I need to think."

"About what?"

_Shit. _I really need to quit opening my damn mouth!

"Different things; my parents, friends, and Hogwarts." It's not a complete lie, but not also the whole truth. I hear him scoff next to me.

I open one eye and peer at him. "What?"

"You are a terrible lair, Granger!" He says to me looking out to the lake. My other eye opens as I ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Whenever you are trying to hide something, you don't look people in the eye." He replies seriously. _Oh, merlin! He knows me to well. _We lock eyes for a moment.

"There you guys are!" We hear Harry call from behind us. I glance back.

When I look back at Draco, he stares at me as if he knows something. Before Harry gets to close, he whispers. "We'll talk later."

_What could he possibly know? Does he know I want to leave again? Or worse? Maybe he knows who it was that caused me to leave in the first place. _This is going to get very bad.

Draco helps me stand and says," I'll see you guys at breakfast. I left my books in my room." He locks eyes with me once again then walks away.

"What was that about?" Harry asks as we watch him leave.

"No idea." I lie.

Grateful that Harry shrugs it off, we walk together to the Great Hall. "Don't forget! The Quidditch game is today."

"Oh, yea! I almost forgot. You better kick Slythern's ass! I need to have something to mess with Draco about!" I say smiling.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. "No pressure."

After a few seconds, his eyes turn serious. I'm instantly worried. I try to make eye contact, but he keeps his eyes to the ground. After a minute, he comes back to reality. Noticing that I'm looking at him, he quickly recovers and begins talking again.

_What the hell? _I try to focus on what Harry is saying, but it's no use. I cannot get that look he had out of my head. It was a look of hopelessness. Quite frankly, it is scaring me to death. Just as we are about to enter the Great Hall, I pull him back.

He looks at me confused. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" I say looking into his eyes. Harry's head ducks down to where I cannot see his face. I can tell he's about to lie to me.

"Don't you dare lie to me Harry James Potter!" I speak in a motherly tone. I get my favorite crooked smile before he finally talks.

"I don't want you to leave." Harry responds.

My heart drops to my toes at that moment. There I go again; hurting one of my best friends. When will it stop?

"Oh" is all I can muster as I feel tears whelp up in my eyes.

"I know you're going to. I can see it in your face you do not want to be here anymore, Hermione. I completely understand. I'm just going to miss you." He shrugs. I quickly hug him tight while fighting the tears.

"Let's not think of it today. We have to enjoy the time together, right?" I say softly looking at him. Harry is back to his normal self as soon as those words are out of my mouth. "Right. Come on. Breakfast is about to start." He latches onto my arm and about drags me into the Great Hall.

We take our seats right when the meal is served. The chatter that surrounds us is about this afternoon's game. Admittedly, I quite excited too! I am almost as bad as the boys when it comes to Quidditch!

I have barely have touched my food when a pair of black eyes are drilling themselves into the back of my skull. _Oh, Merlin! Come on! _My mind screams. This man will not stop, will he? I almost rip out his throat and he continues to stare me down. There is something about this stare I don't like one bit. It has a determination to it. _Merlin, help me. _This tells me he will try to talk to me at some point today.

Great.

I try to ignore the stare and continue eating. I look out the corner of my eye to see that Draco is staring into space. As I watch, I see him turn his head slightly. _What is he doing? _

Wait a second. He is looking at the Head Table. And Snape is looking at me.

After a few minutes, Draco still fails to realize I'm watching him. _He's putting the pieces together! Oh, I'm in some deep shit. _

At that moment, I see the light bulb go off. Draco has finally figured it out. He turns and looks me directly in the eyes. Draco Malfoy knew I left because I was heartbroken by someone. He had not known who, until now. The look in his eyes says it all. Draco then whispers so low that only I hear the three words I've been dreading.

"It's my Godfather."

All I can do is stare at him. What am I supposed to say? No? He's the first one to put the pieces together. None of them has guessed Snape, so I haven't had to lie. But now that he knows, do I? What if he confronts Snape? Then, what?

"Is it not?" He presses. "It all fits, Hermione."

I sigh. "Draco, can we please talk about this later? I will not lie to you, but I do not want to have this discussion here." He silently nods. We both turn back to our plates to resume eating. Harry and Ginny are looking at me with questioning looks like "What is wrong?" I just shake my head and mouth, "Don't worry about it."

Glancing back at Draco, I realize for the first time I cannot avoid the question any longer. I cannot say it was someone from school. The words "it was Severus Snape" will leave my mouth. And I am absolutely terrified.


End file.
